The Right Kind of Love
by cw2k
Summary: This is a romantic story between my OCs Chris and Melody. As they meet, they discovered their past and learn that they are made for each other.
1. Introduction

The Right Kind of Love

Introduction

What's happening, guys? Its ya boy, CW2K. This is a new romantic story between two of my OCs, Chris and Melody. In this story, you'll discover how they met. Also, Alwaysdoubted, a good friend of mine, has his OC, Jamaal on his version of the story involving his crush on Jade. There will be a lot of lemons, depending on the situation.


	2. Chapter 1: The Coffee Shop

The Right Kind of Love

Chapter 1: The Coffee Shop

Los Angeles, California

12:17 PM

A young Caucasian man was jogging down the street when he visits the coffee shop. He is wearing his white tank top, blue shorts, white headband and headphones connected to his tablet. He has dark brown hair, muscular build, turquoise eyes.

"Hello, sir. What will you have?"

"I'll have a decaf, large."

"1.75."

He got his decaf and took his seat. As he was enjoying his decaf, he sees a African American woman sitting alone straight ahead of him. She was looking at him. She has long black hair in a ponytail, round, ample breasts, thick thighs, hourglass figure, and deep blue eyes. She is wearing her grey sports bra and matching shorts. The man looks away, his heart beating. The woman got from her seat and sit across him.

"Hi." She said.

"Um, hello. Ummm..."

"I noticed you looking at me."

"I'm sorry..."

"What's your name?"

"Chris."

"You look like you're working out, those amazing muscles."

She gave him his number. "You should call me. We can work out together."

"Sounds good."

After they finished their drinks, Chris went home. He looked at the number the woman gave him. It has "Melody" on it. He gives her a call.

"Hello?"

"Melody?"

"Who's this?"

"It's Chris from the coffee shop."

"Oh, the handsome gentleman. How are you?"

"Great, just tried."

"You working out tomorrow?"

"Yea."

"Don't we go to the same gym?"

"I don't know."

"I think we do. I must be in the boxing ring training. You can find me there."

"You got it, Melody. I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 2: An Emotional Date

The Right Kind of Love

Chapter 2: An Emotional Date

The next day after work, Chris went to the gym. He was excited to see Melody again. After a few hours, he sees Melody in a boxing ring, training.

"Melody."

"Hey!"

Melody got out of the ring and hugs Chris. "Good to see you."

"I can see you look really good, Melody."

"I've been at it for 6 years."

"Is that right?"

"Would you like to spare with me?"

"Sure."

Chris and Melody sparred. Chris noticed that Melody is much stronger than he realized. Her defense and swift movements are just as good. Chris tried to keep up, but Melody broke out the big guns and used her breakdancing techniques, sweeping him up. He didn't get up.

"Was I too much?"

"Goddamn! How did you get so good?"

"I told you. Are you ok?" She picked him up.

"Yeah. I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"This sparring made me want to eat."

"Perhaps want to eat with me at IHOP?"

"Sounds great."

An hour later, they went IHOP. As they ate...

""So where are you from, Melody?"

"I'm actually from Uganda. I..."

"You ok?"

Melody began breaking down.

"Melody?"

"I shouldn't have said that."

"Did something happen to you?"

"I have a terrible family history there."

"You can tell me, girl."

"My father and mother... they were drug addicts. When I was 7 years old, my father forced me to serve as a prostitute for money. I didn't want to..." Melody began tearing up. "I went back in the house, and I told him that I wasn't going to do it. He then assaulted me... (Cries) and..."

Chris hugged her. "He raped me!"

"My God! I'm so sorry."

"My mother did nothing to save me! You know what he said to me?"

"What?"

"He wanted a son. Instead he had me! This happened to me every night except the rape until I was rescued."

"Who rescued you?"

"The US military. They took me here in the US and gave me the name Melody. My real name is Amina. At first, my parents were loving, until war broke out. A drug war, to be exact."

"How did they get involved with drugs?"

"My father was forced to do drugs or they kill him, my mother, and me. When he snorted heroin for the first time, it overtook him. Soon my mother was too. That's when it all changed. They forced me to snort heroin and then prostitute me for money so they can get more. I would get raped by either the drug peddlers or my father."

Chris looked at Melody. "I can't believe they would rather poison your body than raising you. How did you survive? How did you get cleaned up?"

"When I came to the US, they took me to the hospital and did a rape analysis and drugs tests. They had to flush me out. After a few weeks, I was sent to the foster home. There, I realized that since I was cleaned up, I didn't need to live in fear anymore. I was able to go to school. I finally graduated both from high school and thinking of going to college, either USC or UCLA."

"That's fantastic!"

"During my high school years, I went to this gym."

"No wonder you look so good."

Melody smiled again. "What about you, Chris? You seeing anyone?"

"I was married."

"How long?"

"8 months."

"What?"

"She cheated on me constantly."

"..."

"I was given a late night shift working at a warehouse in downtown. Without me knowing, she brings in different guys every night, and then she told me she was pregnant with MY child, knowing damn well we never had sex. In fact, there was no sex. I was a fool to marry her. So I divorced her. Last I heard, she had a baby."

"I'm so sorry, Chris. How are you feeling now?"

"Much better, since I'm with you."

They kissed. It was a passionate one. After a few moments...

"You are so beautiful."

"It seems that fate brought us together."

"Indeed."

"Before you got married, have you ever dated a black woman?"

"No."

"Consider this as our first time. A handsome Caucasian like you. I actually feel so much better, especially when I'm with you."

After they kissed again, they ate their meals. Melody is right. Fate has brought them together. Chris could feel his heart being filled with love just like Melody's.


	4. Chapter 3: Romance at the Beach

The Right Kind of Love

Chapter 3: Romance at the Beach

Chris and Melody had dated for a few weeks. Melody was so happy she found someone like Chris. They've gone to the movie, roller blading, and even arcades. In the evening, he was chilling at his beach house in the beach. He thought about Melody. There was a deep connection between them. Chris's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby. It's Melody!"

"Melody. How are you?"

"Are you at home?"

"Yes."

"Can I come see you?"

"Do you know where I live?"

"Yes I do. In fact, I'm right behind you."

Chris turned around to see Melody in her black and white bikini. Her hair is down. Her voluptuous figure instantly got him hard.

"This is unexpected, Melody."

"I wanted to surprise you." They kiss. They looked at the sunset. "So beautiful."

He looks at Melody. They looked at each other and soon began kissing. It turned into a lip lock. He kissed her neck, caressing her hips. She wrapped her arms around him. They laid down onto the sand, still lip locking. He began kissing down towards her breasts. She took off her top. Her breasts are perfectly round. He took his time with each breast, licking around her chocolate pearls. He then continues his journey down her body. Melody moaned under her breath as he makes his way to her thighs. They felt silky smooth to the touch. He reached for her bikini bottom and slowly pulled them off, revealing her clean-shaven vagina.

"Chris, I'm a little scared."

"Why, baby?"

"I really want this with you, but I'm scared it'll hurt."

"We can stop..."

"No. Please. You're the only man I want to fall in love with. Please. I need this. I want to feel pleasure, baby. And you're the only one who can. Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know. Please, baby."

Answering her pleas, he tongued her vagina. For the longest time, Melody never dated, fearing the sex she would have would remind her constantly of her father's rape. But when she felt Chris's tongue, all she felt was pleasure, something she never thought it possible. He was gentle with her. It almost seemed to him like she was a virgin, but her father took it from her as punishment for disregarding his wishes. With Chris, she felt more at ease. After a few minutes, he climbed on top.

"You ok, baby?"

She was tearing up. "I'm scared, but I need this."

"I'll try to be careful, honey."

He then managed to get his tip into her without causing any pain or discomfort. She knew he was a great boyfriend to her, but sexually, that remains to be seen. He tried as carefully as humanly possible to make his entry as painless. To his surprise, Melody didn't wince. He proceeded further, but not all the way. She moved her hips to meet him.

"Take me, baby. I want to feel the magic inside me. Please."

With a kiss, he started slow and easy. Melody closed her eyes, and soon felt nothing but pleasure. She wrapped her chocolate thighs around him. He went deep. It felt nothing like the rape, he kept his pace as easy as he could. He wanted to show Melody that she shouldn't be afraid anymore. He picked up the pace, but he had no idea how long he can last.

"Good so far?" He asked with care.

"Keep going, Chris. You're so good..."

He pumped deeper. He massaged her thighs. However, his penis was twitching, telling him that his seed is on its way.

"Melody, I..."

"Come inside me."

He did, shooting his load into her vagina.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, Chris. You showed me what great sex feels like. It was so wonderful."

They got dressed and went into his house. Melody laid with Chris on his bed. For the first time, Melody felt loved. Chris often wondered why someone like Melody never dated anyone. Considering her rape story, he understood why. In the end, all that mattered was that she no longer felt fear when it comes to romance.


	5. Chapter 4: The Morning Shower

The Right Kind of Love

Chapter 4: The Morning Shower

In the morning, Chris and Melody woke up.

"Morning, baby."

"Good morning to you, Melody."

"I need a shower. Would you join me?"

"Of course."

They got in the shower and lip locked. He washed her hair with shampoo, but she got on her knees and took his erection in her mouth. She lovingly sucked on it real good. After a few minutes, he took her from behind. Melody felt great passion from Chris. He went deep, keeping his pace...

"Baby, go hard."

He did, pumping hard into her. Melody moaned loud. He went faster.

"Aw, daddy! Don't stop! Ah! Ah! Ah! You're so good! Ah!'

He massaged that ass good. She then rode him by bouncing on him. The sex in the tub was intense, but it was nothing she ever felt before and wants more of it. She went faster.

"Daddy, ah... Ah! Ah..."

He rose up to kiss her. "Im gonna cum."

Melody didn't stop. He exploded inside her."

"Mmm. That was amazing, baby."

"I know."

They kissed and finished their shower. After that, they got dressed.

"What should we do, baby?"

"Get some breakfast."


	6. Chapter 5: Breakfast With Another Couple

The Right Kind of Love

Chapter 5: Breakfast With Another Couple

Chris and Melody went to IHOP for breakfast. They ordered scrambled eggs with sausage, bacon and orange juice. As they ate, they see another couple eating. They were having as much fun as well.

"Jamaal?"

"Yo! My boy! What's happening?"

"You're with your lady too?"

"This is Jade."

Please to meet you. This is Melody."

"Good to meet you, Jade."

"When did you two meet?" Asked Jamaal.

"Almost a month ago."

The couple enjoyed their breakfast together, talking about past relationships, only Melody never had one. After breakfast...

"Hey, man. You got a great girl here," said Jamaal.

"She's special to me. Where do you work at?"

"I work at the nail salon just down the street."

"Maybe I'll swing by later so I can my nails done."

"Of course! Stop on by."

Chris took Melody to her work after saying goodbye to Jamaal and Jade.

"Wow, business is booming."

"I know. I better get in there."

"I'll see you later? I'm hitting the gym later."

"Alright. See you later."


	7. Chapter 6: Melody's Nail Salon, Pt 1

The Right Kind of Love

Chapter 6: Melody's Nail Salon, Pt. 1

Melody entered the salon to see her girls, Cassie, Master Raven, Sheva Alomar, Jill Valentine and Tanya.

"Hey, girl."

"Wow."

"Yea. Who was that guy you were with?" Asked Tanya.

Melody watches Chris leave. "My boyfriend, Chris."

The girls and the female customers were looking at her.

"What?"

Meanwhile, Chris was working out at his gym. He spent a few hours working out, went home and took a shower, and went to Melody's Nail Salon.

"Hey, Mel."

"Hey, baby!"

Hey kissed.

"I thought I'd see my lady in action."

"Why don't you sit down and watch the magic."

He sits down and sees Sheva, Jill, Cassie, Tanya and Master Raven. He also sees Jade getting her nails done.

"That's a lovely shade of green, Mel," said Jade. "Chris is here?"

"To see me in action."

"Melody, does he buy you lunch?" Asked Raven.

That got Chris thinking. "Melody, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going, baby?"

"To get you some lunch."

"You don't need to do that, baby. My break will be in 10 minutes."

Melody's break began. Chris took her to Pizza Hut. They each ordered two large pepperoni pizzas and root beers. Melody looked at him a smile.

"What?"

"It's so nice of you to bring me here for a date."

"It's been too long..."

"I know, baby. Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do." He laid his hand on her thigh. "For Jamaal's and Jade's wedding, I'm thinking of a black tux."

"Ill wear something dark blue."

As they ate, they conversed more about the wedding. Chris then took her back to the salon.

"Can I see you tonight?" Asked Melody.

"I love to see you tonight, but first I gotta return home. I got some shopping to do later on."

"Ok, my love. I'll see you tonight."

They kissed as Melody entered the salon. She sees him leave. She turns around and sees the girls looking at her with curiosity.

"What?"


	8. Chapter 7: Melody's Nail Salon, Pt 2

The Right Kind of Love

Chapter 7: Melody's Nail Salon, Pt. 2

"You gonna get some, aren't you?" Asked Cassie.

"You know it." Melody said with a smile.

"I think you should move in with him," said Raven.

"You think so?"

"Come on, girl," Sheva added. "He loves you."

"I know but this is a big step."

"Imagine the steamy sex you'll have every night."

"True, Cassie, but I don't want him just for sex."

"No, baby," said Sheva. "He loves you for you."

*It could be more than sleeping with him."Raven added. "You two could do a lot together."

"I agree with Raven," Sheva said. "If you truly love him, prove that you are worthy. I can tell his heart had a void that needed to be filled. And you, Melody, are the only woman who can fill it. This is your man were talking about. If you move in with him, you would bring him happiness and love that he long desires."

"I will, Sheva. I'll have him begging for more." 😉


	9. Chapter 8: A Night to Remember

The Right Kind of Love

Chapter 8: A Night To Remember

At night, Chris was eating dinner when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and sees his loving lady, Melody, in her white strapless top and matching skirt. Her hair is tied up in a bun.

"Melody."

"Hey, baby." You like the outfit?"

"You look stunning."

She entered the house.

"I needed to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"The girls and I were talking and they suggested that I should... move in with you."

Chris was shocked. "Move in with me?"

"I know we dated for over a month, but I felt something I've never felt before: real love. Imagine what we can do together. I want to be the only woman you need, Chris. What do you think?"

"Melody, if you do, you'd make me so happy."

"That's why I want to move in with you, baby."

They kiss.

"I love your chocolate lips, baby."

"Imagine what I can do with them."

She kneels down and takes his shorts off, and gave him a nice blowjob. She was able to deepthroat it. But she only focused on his length. She picked up the pace, making him moan under his breath. After five minutes, she stopped. They then lip locked and collapsed on the couch. His hands went to her smooth thighs and caressed them. He then gently took her skirt off.

"My sweet Melody, with your stunning beauty, you could have been a sexy swimsuit model."

"You think so, baby?"

"I know so."

"What color would you want to see me in?"

"Purple."

"Mmm. I can make that happen, baby. Touch me."

He touched all over her body. He was right. She'd make a sexy swimsuit model. He massaged her breasts, and began kissing down her body. He she'd his shirt off. Melody moaned under her breath. He took her panties off and studied her vagina. He touched it gently. He used his thumbs to massage her clitoris. Melody flinched.

"Melody, are you ok?"

"Sorry, baby." She looked, unsure of herself.

"We can stop if you..."

"No, Chris. It's just that no man has ever touched me the way you have."

"I don't understand. A beautiful woman like you..."

"I've never fallen in love with any man. I was scared that that the sex I would have would remind me of my rape as a child. In truth, I never had time to date. Even my friend tried to hook me up with someone, but I was never interested, until I met you at the coffee shop. Something hit me. The times I could have had with a man, I'm having them with you. The way you touch me, kiss me, make love to me, I wanted more."

Chris teared up. "I wanted the same thing. I thought my wife would love me, but all she did was hurt me. I made a mistake marrying her, thinking she could be the one. How much of a fool I was."

"That's why fate brought us together. Please, Chris. You need me."

"Yes, i do, Melody. But I don't want our relationship just for sex. Once you move in me, I wouldn't be alone anymore. I enjoy the sunset out on the beach here in my beach house, but with no one to share it with."

Melody was touched by Chris' words.

"Now I have you, and I never want to get enough of you."

"Do you think about me, baby?"

"Yes, I do. You even invaded my dreams. Besides, you don't have to wear bra and panties around me."

"Really? I could walk around in my shirt with just panties too?"

"That too. Even a thong. Besides, I love seeing your flawless skin."

"I'm all yours, Chris."

They lip lock. He climbed on top of her. She could feel him brushing his erection against her vagina. Before he entered her...

"I'll be right back, baby." Chris went to his bedroom and got his pillows and blanket. He gave Melody the pillows. She led her hair down. He got on top and put the blanket over them.

"Keep me warm, baby?"

"For my lady."

He teased her vaginal entrance with his penis. He moved it up and down. He managed to moisten her vagina, then entered her. His entry was slow and easy. Once he was in, they kiss. He moved slowly deep into her. They looked into each other's eyes. Chris could easily get lost in those eyes. They were beautiful. He kept his movements slow and easy. He wants to enjoy her. He kissed her neck as she moaned under her breath. She got on top of him with him held close to her, lips never leaving each other, inside the covers. She moved her hips at a steady pace. He licked around her chocolate pearls on her breasts. She then bounced on him without speed or power. She wanted to show him she can be just as good at lovemaking as he. His hands caressed her gorgeous body. Her legs wrapped around him, keeping him deep into her. They lip lock. He loved the taste of her tongue dominating him.

"My sweet Chris. Our love will last forever."

"I want to cherish every moment with you."

He caressed her thighs. She picked up the pace. After five minutes, he got behind her and pumped into her pussy.

"You love my ass, don't you, daddy?"

"How can I say no to this sweet loving ass?"

She giggled as her Caucasian loved went deep but remained steady. He massaged that ass.

"Ah, baby. You're so good inside me. Hah! Ah! Ah! Ohhh! Oh baby!"

She then ride his pole in a reverse cowgirl position. He massaged her breasts as she went faster, backing that ass up. He pumped with her, going deep as he could. Melody moaned like crazy as her ass was getting owned nicely.

"Oh, daddy!"

She slammed herself hard on his member.

"That's right, Melody. Who's your daddy? Who owns this hot chocolate pussy?"

"YOU ARE, DADDY! MY PUSSY IS YOURS!"

Chris took Melody and slammed her against the wall. She was breathing heavily as she wrapped her thighs around him, allowing him to plow that pussy some more. They kiss with no mercy.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, daddy. Oh, God daddy. Harder!"

He slammed himself into her with powerful thrusts. They both moaned loud. Finally, his orgasm, as well as Melody's, was about to overcome them as he went faster, making Melody scream.

"DADDY! IM COMING!"

"AAAWWWWW, MELODY! SO AM I..."

He slowed down as Melody orgasmed. Just several more pumps.

"MELODY!

He screamed loud as he shot huge loads of his sperm deep into her vagina. Some of it leaked out.

"CHRIS! AHH!

After he drained himself into her, his strength decreased as well. They looked at each other and kissed.

"That... was... amazing..." she managed to say.

"Are you ok, baby?"

"Oh yeah. That was the most... intense sex I ever had. I knew you were trying to come."

"Yes. I didn't think I'd last very long."

"You took your time with me. That's what makes the sex so satisfying, and baby?"

"Yea?"

"You can't impregnate me. After I was raped, I had my tubes cut. I'm sorry I can't have your child."

"That's ok, baby. I can't impregnate anyway. When I was 12, I was... shot there..."

Melody covered her face in shock.

"I had surgery. I was in school in Columbus Ohio, my former home, when it happened. Some assholes came up to me and pushed me around. A fight broke out. I couldn't defend myself. I ran but they tackled me down, and held me down..."

Melody was tensing up as he continues.

"One of them had a gun..." Chris was tearing up, his breathing became shallow. "He said, "Good luck getting laid in the future, loser!" And... (Voice broken) shot me..."

Chris cried. Melody held him close.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. But they're wrong! You have a woman who loves you. At least you are still able to... make love. That's why I want to move in with you. You'll never be alone again. I love you."

"I love you, too, Melody."

They laid in the couch again, Melody holding Chris close. He never felt more happier than now when Melody came into his life. She lays her head on his chest and slept throughout the night.


	10. Chapter 9: Gossip Girls

The Right Kind of Love

Chapter 9: Gossip Girls

The next day, Melody went into her salon, feeling good since the incredible sex she had with Chris. She was wearing her black dress covering her thighs and headphones on her iPad. She got curious looks from the girls.

"Looks like someone had fun last night." Said Master Raven

"How can you tell?" Jill asked.

"Look at her face," said Sheva. Melody took her headphones off.

"What?"

"Don't what us." Said Cassie.

"So...?"

"So what?"

"Spill it."

"Ok. Last night was amazing."

"Yes?"

"He fucked me like a animal."

The girls looked at each other. "DAAAAMMMMMNNNNNN!"

"Did he last long?" Asked Raven.

"Oh yeah. I can still feel him inside me."

"I knew you'd be a freak in the sheets, Melody." It was Tanya coming out of the back room.

"You're right. I'm not gonna stop having sex with him. I can walk around his house naked if I wanted to."

"I'll bet," said Jill.

Their shift started with several customers, still talking about last night. Jade visits the salon.

"Jade!"

"Hey, girl!"

"Wow, you ladies must be busy."

"You have no idea," said one of the customers.

"Melody had sex last night."

"Sheva!"

"Girl, you can't keep a secret from us."

"Is that so?" Asked Jade.

"I'll admit. He's that good."

Jade got her nails done two hours later when Jamaal arrived.

"Hey, baby."

They kissed. "Got your nails done?"

"You like them?"

"I love them. Thanks for hooking my girl up, ladies."

"Anytime, Jamaal," said Melody.

At night, they closed the salon for the night.

"We're heading to the club. Wanna come, Melody?"

She thought for a moment. She also wondered how Chris felt if she was hit on by some guys. "I can't."

"Why not?" Asked Cassie.

"I know I'll be hit on by some guys there. I don't want Chris thinking I went there to cheat on him."

"She's right," said Raven. "I've seen this happen many times. Girls getting hit on and then cheat oh their man. It's the same with guys."

"I'll still go, but only to hang out with you girls."

"Yea, you'll be fine," said Jill. "You really love him, do you?"

"Yes, I do, Jill. I can't hamper my chances of being with him. I don't want to break his heart..."

"Baby girl, you have to ask yourself sometimes, what are the chances?" Said Sheva? "Stick around with us, and you should be ok."

"Alright. Girl's night out?"

"Hell yeah!" They all replied.


	11. Chapter 10: In da Club

The Right Kind of Love

Chapter 10: In da Club

Melody joined the girls at the club. Melody loved clubbing, even though she avoided the advances of the guys. Surprisingly, she sees Chris there, break dancing. Melody couldn't believe it! Her man is break dancing!

"Girl! How did Chris move like that?" Asked Sheva

"I have no idea. Maybe it was last night that boosted his confidence."

After the song was over, Chris sees Melody.

"Melody!"

She walked up to him and kissed him. "You were really good."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah..."

She turned around and shook that ass on him, making him hard.

"You know you want me."

Indeed he does...

They danced together, showing him how sexy she truly is with her unique dance moves. This involved some of her hip-hop dancing she does at the gym, including self-touching, hip swiveling, and also some sexual walking. After the song is over...

"Damn, girl."

"That's right, daddy."

After they left the club, Melody took him back to his house in the garage.

"Come, daddy, to the back seat..."


	12. Chapter 11: Back Seat

The Right Kind of Love

Chapter 11: Back Seat

Melody took Chris back to his beach house into the garage in her blue Ford Mustang.

"I'm really impressed, Chris. I didn't think you could move like that."

"Well, Melody, after last night, I decided to hit the club and tell people... Um..., of our love."

"They already know, hun. And because you impressed me, you can join me in the back seat. We're in your garage, so no one can see us."

He joins her in the back seat and kiss. She took his pants off and stroked him.

"I know you wanted me. This sweet wonderful cock."

She stroked it gently. "You were amazing last night." She strips her dress off. She then straddles him and kissed him. He holds her close as she takes him into her vagina. She moved slowly until he went deep. They kept lip locking throughout. He looked in his eyes.

"Touch me, daddy."

She bounced on him as he massaged her breasts. She kept her pace steady. They moan together as he can feel the slickness in her. He massaged her thighs and kissed her neck. He pumped with her. She went faster. She held him close, knowing he's about to cym.

"I'm cumming, Melody!"

He came inside her. They kiss.

"How was it, baby?"

"You're a wild woman, Melody."

"You know it, baby."


	13. Chapter 12: The Wedding

The Right Kind of Love

Chapter 12: The Wedding

A month later, Jade and Jamaal's day has arrived. Melody and her girls were honorary bridesmaids and Chris was the best man. Melody walked Jade down the aisle. She also holds the rings for both of them. Here we go!

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness these two wonderful people, Jade and Jamaal. If there's anyone who do not wish to see them we'd, speak now or forever hold your peace. Wonderful. Jade, would you like to start first?"

"Yes. Jamaal, when we first met, you rescued me from that thug who tried to rape me. When we first dated, you told me your wife died in a car accident and you're struggling with two children. As you know, me, Kitana and Tanya have a band called Kombat Divas, I'm the singer and actress. Like you, I longed for love in my life. I see you with your children at the park one day and I could see myself as a mother, but this pregnancy and upcoming motherhood serves as a green light for me. I'm going to become the mother of child, and your two wonderful children, this marriage will serve as a special gift any woman could ask."

"Jamaal?"

"These past few months have been special to me. Even though some people would wait longer, but it seems that fate has other ideas. I couldn't allow a woman like you or any woman to be raped by that fool in the alley. I've yet to see you perform in your band, but we are here now, with my boy and his lady. You made this marriage possible, Jade. And because you're about to have a baby by me, I will continue to work as hard as I can so my children will have a future. I couldn't ask for a better woman since my wife died. I won't lose you, Jade, like I lost my wife of 6 years. I love you, Jade, and always will."

Chris and Melody gave each of them the ring.

"By the powers vested in me, you are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They kissed. Chris and Melody kissed. Jade and Jamaal are now newlyweds! A happy day indeed!


	14. Chapter 13: Melody Moves In

The Right Kind of Love

Chapter 13: Melody Moves In

A week later, Melody came to Chris's house.

"Hey, baby."

"Today's the days, huh?"

"Will you come to my place and help me? Cassie is there too. She too wants to move in."

"Really? What brought this on? I thought it was just you."

"It is, but she told me she wants what we have. Besides, you wouldn't mind having her here with us. She really wants your sweet cock."

"Wow. She really...?"

"Yes."

"Let's go, baby."

The couple went to her place where Cassie was waiting for them.

"Hey, girl. You brought Chris with you?"

"Yes, I did, baby. Let's get started."

It took them three hours to collect Melody's things, which consists of her high s hook diploma, her bikini collection, her CDs, her laptop... Cassie got her own stuff in her car. In the evening, Chris helped Melody gather her things in his room. Another two hours have passed and the girls were exhausted as was Chris.

"What a day," said Chris. "My loving lady is here."

Melody kissed him. "I'm so happy, baby."

"You two wanna join me eating out?"

"Good! I could grab a bite."

The trio went to Pizza Hut. Having Cassie with them was unexpected, but welcomed. Melody realized that having Cassie with them can unlock new possibilities, as Chris will soon discover.

TO BE CONTINUED

THE RIGHT KIND OF LOVE 2 COMING NOVEMBER 5TH


End file.
